Under an AZuRE Sky
by Madninja324
Summary: James Azure has always known that he wanted to be a Huntsman, however he was born with a serious chronic cough, when he is accepted into Beacon despite his health issues, can he survive bullies, monsters, and his team?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY)

Chapter one: Arrival

James Azure sat on the Airship to Beacon, he was five eight, one hundred and twenty pounds, and had messy brown hair and clear blue eyes, he wore a white dress shirt, the first two buttons open, a blue vest, and tan pants, his special weaponized black umbrella nicknamed Umbra's Arm was leaning against the wall beside him, his arm was crooked in front of his mouth to allow him to cough into his elbow, and he was coughing hard and deep in his chest, it was so bad that his lungs had begun to burn after only a minute, but he weathered it easily, he was used to it. James had been born into a rich family, the youngest son of the head of Azure Transportation, unfortunately, he had also been born with a chronic cough that had almost gotten him disqualified from the entrance exams despite his considerable intellect and combat skill. A couple of the other passengers looked at him nervously, quizzically, or disdainfully, this last one came from a skinny boy with a light green mohawk, and a single, spiked, shoulder guard, the mohawk boy taunted him.

"Beacon must have really lowered their standards if they're letting sickly little weaklings like you in." Rather than answer with words James picked up Umbra's Arm, pointed it at the boy, and pressed a button on the side of the curved handle, a wire shot out of the tip, headed straight for the mohawked boy's nose, he scrambled away, looking terrified, and fell out of his seat, but the wire stopped before it made it all the way to where his face used to be, then it retracted back into the umbrella.

"Beacon must have really lowered its standards if they're letting in cowards like you." James returned coolly, the now blushing mohawked boy got up and walked away, several of the onlookers congratulated James for putting him in his place, they'd only been on the airship for fifteen minutes, and apparently the green mohawk guy had already established himself as a jerk.

A girl walked over to him, a look of disapproval on her pale, incredibly beautiful, face.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice matched her face, lovely, and stern.

"I taught an idiot that just because I have a chronic cough doesn't make me any less capable than anyone else on this airship."

"By attacking him? He may have needed to learn manners, but attacking him was too far."

"You thought I was attacking him? My weapon's whip feature was extended to it's full length, ten feet, fired diagonally across this airship, nobody was in any danger of being hit, even if he hadn't jumped back, he would never have been harmed. I was just scaring him, if I was attacking him, I would have shot him instead, Umbra's Arm has a gun feature as well." James coughed briefly.

"That doesn't change the fact that what you did was unnecessary, childish, and foolish."

"Granted, I tend to have very little patience for people like him, and I tend to overreact when I'm taunted about my health, or told that I'm inferior because of it, I don't regret it, but I do recognise that I went a little too far." The girl blinked her arresting ice-blue eyes, obviously she hadn't been expecting him to agree with her. James looked her over without moving his eyes from hers, she was just far enough away that his peripheral vision showed him most of her, she stood at five three in her heeled boots, except for a bit of black lace at her neckline and the red lining of her bolero jacket her entire outfit was white and very light blue, knee length high heeled, platform boots, a combat dress with a stiff, flared skirt, and over that the bolero jacket, with wrist length sleeves that widened slightly at the wrists, and the jacket itself was elbow length. Her hair was white as snow and bound in a high, off-center ponytail that fell to her waist held in place by a tiny tiara-like object at the base of the ponytail, a scar ran down through her left eyebrow and eyelid, the only flaw in her otherwise perfect features, a rapier with a rotating selector of Dust vials in the guard, was strapped to her waist.

"My name's James Azure, what's yours? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure I suppose." Weiss seemed to be calming down.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you, and judging by your name, appearance, and the symbol on your jacket, I presume you're the younger heiress of Schnee Dust."

"That's right, I am."

"Nice to meet you."

"You know, most people who know about my family are either intimidated, or start sucking up to me."

"It's kind of hard to be impressed by an heiress to the world's largest Dust company when you're an heir to Vytal's largest transportation company, I've never really cared about titles or fancy names, including my own. So, sorry Miss Schnee, but you won't get any of the usual responses from me." James coughed hard, once.

"That's a good thing, do you mind if I sit down? You seem like better company than those near my previous seat,"

"Suck ups, cowards, or annoyances? And feel free."

"The first and third, some musclebound fool named Cardin Winchester, kept talking about his family like I should know them, he got quite annoyed when I told him that I had never heard the Winchester name before."

"You're better off never hearing about them, they're famous Hunters, and complete and utter assholes, pardon my language, please. They regard anyone they feel to be inferior to not be worth the air they breathe, this group includes, the Faunus, those they see as weak, and anyone whose bloodline isn't at least as prestigious as theirs, my father has had business dealings with them in the past, and Cardin is no exception to his family's rule."

"You've interacted with him personally." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, my father and his father tried to encourage us to become friends, we sparred together quite a bit, however, I hate his personality, and he hates that a boy much smaller than him, who has bad lungs to boot, beat him in every sparring match, so needless to say, our fathers' plans didn't work out."

"Well, he did seem to be something of a pig." Weiss commented.

"That's putting it lightly, Cardin, like most of his family, doesn't believe women shouldn't be on the battlefield, they hold firmly to the idea that women should be in the home, making life easier for the big strong men when they come home from killing all the scary things that go bump in the night." James replied, his scathing tone showing his opinions.

Weiss smiled a bit. "I take it you don't share that view."

"I have three older sisters, two of whom are active Huntresses, and all three of them can take me down in a fight without much difficulty, if I had a similar view to Cardin, I never would have lived to see seventeen."

They shared a quiet laugh at their respective mental images.

"See, you've already proven to be better company."

"That's not saying much, but thanks for the compliment."

The duo talked amiably for the remainder of the flight to Beacon.

As they were walking off of the airship Weiss posed a question. "James, I was wondering about your weapon, why is it an umbrella?"

James brandished Umbra's Arm. "Simple, it's unexpected, but extremely versatile, I built it myself, and put as many surprises as I could reasonably fit into it, the shaft is reinforced, so, even though it's hollow, it's still an effective weapon without any of it's other features, the canopy is made of a fireproof, bulletproof mesh that can stand up fairly well to blades and claws as well, there's a retractable blade in the tip, and the whole tip can open up, revealing a gun barrel, and as you already saw, there is a ten foot coil of razor wire that can be extended and used as a whip. Umbra's Arm is much more than just an umbrella. Really, Weiss, a person's weapon says a lot about them."

"What does mine say then?"

James coughed several times before answering her.

"Well, a rapier is a simple, elegant, sophisticated weapon, it requires precision but is extremely lethal if used properly, it's perfect for finding and exploiting weaknesses in an opponent's defence, and your rapier's Dust capabilities give it even more utility than a normal rapier, you are a refined individual, always trying to be in control, however you're also practical, and proud of the achievements of your family, you probably use your family's Dust exclusively, although you don't seem to approve of what their methods have been in the past eight years, if you didn't want to distance yourself from something, you wouldn't be here, and I'm sorry, that last observation had nothing to do with your weapon, if it was over the line I do apologize, just trying to state how I see things."

"No, you're right, I don't like how my father has been running Grandfather's company, though I'll have you know I still don't like it when people badmouth my family."

"Of course you don't, and I don't plan on bashing your father's image in public, I'm just pointing out that you aren't the type of person who approves of the kind of backdoor dealings and occasionally criminal business practices, that he seems to be engaging in more and more of over the years."

"How do you know about any of this in the first place?"

"My family is one of the backdoor dealings, and accomplice to some smuggling operations."

Weiss looked uncomfortable. "Ah, I see."

Suddenly a girl in a red cape, who was spinning in circles, started to fall backward, James caught her before she would have fallen on the cart full of Weiss' suitcases.

"Woah there! That could have turned out very messy, please look where you're going Miss, are you alright?"

The girl straightened, she wore a black and red combat dress like Weiss', a long, hooded scarlet cloak, black tights, and black and red combat boots, her belt held several loose rifle rounds, a silver rose,and clipped to her back was some kind of boxlike object, which was, of course, red with black lines, her short, naturally red highlighted black hair framed a currently embarrassed face featuring large silver eyes.

"I'm sorry about that! My sister just left me here, and I panicked and got dizzy..."

James cut her off. "It's not my luggage you nearly landed on, so just apologise to Weiss and we can just forget the whole thing ever happened, just an accident that didn't result in any trouble, right Weiss?"

The heiress nodded. "That's perfectly acceptable, no harm done."

The girl, who was obviously younger than anyone else in this year's class, nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I'm sorry for nearly tripping over your luggage Weiss."

"It's no problem, thankfully James was able to catch you before you landed on those suitcases, some of them are full of Dust."

"Thank you for catching me James! My name's Ruby Rose, nice to meet the two of you!" James and Weiss introduced themselves.

The name Rose sparked a memory for James. "Rose... Like Summer Rose?"

"Yeah, she was my Mom."

Weiss was confused. "Who?"

James answered her. "I've always known I wanted to be a Huntsman, so I researched famous Hunters, Summer Rose was one of the best Huntresses of her generation, she went missing in action eleven years ago." Ruby's eyes were slightly dimmed.

"Yeah, I was four when she went missing."

"If you were picked up two years early, then I'd say you are definitely your mother's daughter, Ruby, I actually met her, when I was five, she saved my life." James told the young girl, who smiled up at him, the light returned to her eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, right now, we've got to get to the auditorium."

They walked in silence for a short period, before Ruby took the boxy object from the fastening clip on her back.

"So... I've got this thing!" The little red cloaked girl pressed a button on the side of the mechanism, and it unfolded into a huge, six foot long scythe, with a sniper's scope attached to it. Her two companions stopped dead in shock, here was this sweet looking little girl, holding a gigantic scythe like it weighed nothing and grinning like a mother showing off her first baby, which, James suspected, was strikingly similar to what she was actually doing.

Weiss spoke first. "That's a scythe."

Ruby beamed proudly. "Yup, she's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle! I call her Crescent Rose, and I built her myself!"

"Very impressive, this is my weapon Umbra's Arm, like you, I built it myself, and I gave it as many special features as I could fit into it."

Ruby's eyes went misty. "Oooh! Like what?"

James extended the collapsed sixteen inch blade in the tip of the umbrella. "It's also got a razor wire whip, and a .38 caliber gun, the canopy is fire, bullet, and claw proof, and the shaft is reinforced to make the whole thing an effective weapon."

"That's really cool! So what about you, Weiss?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course I have to find the two biggest weapon nuts in this school to be around."

James grinned like a kid at christmas. "Of course! So, are you gonna show us your weapon?"

"Fine." Weiss drew the slender rapier from her belt, holding it out for her companions to examine. "This is my Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, as you can see, it's equipped with fire, lightning, ice, wind, gravity, and force Dust."

Cruel laughter interrupted the weapon conversation, they looked over to see Cardin and three others, including the guy with the green mohawk, standing around a tall blonde human boy in ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and a white chestplate and shoulder armor, a sheathed longsword at his side, he was between the four bullies and a small blonde girl with grey cat ears sticking out of the top her head.

"Excuse me Ladies, I've got to go remind a childhood acquaintance of some lessons I taught him, that apparently didn't stick very well." James headed over to the group, Ruby followed close behind, but Weiss hesitated before joining them, though she did join, she hung back a bit.

"My, Cardin, you never seem to learn anything from all the times I've kicked your ass for stuff like this, ganging up on people is something only two types of people do, cowards, and those who are fighting for their lives, since neither of these people are a danger to your continued existence, this makes you a coward."

The large, orange haired boy who wore a thick breastplate embossed with the Winchester crest, a golden bird with it's wings outstretched, turned and faced the other boy, who was coughing into his sleeve.

"Oh, it's just the sick freak, and he brought along a cheerleading squad, how nice."

"Either of these girls could take you down without *cough* blinking, and you already know that I can take you, and right now, that's exactly what I want to do, so, either leave these two alone, or I get to have a warm up before initiation tomorrow, which will it be, humiliation when I beat you into the ground, or humiliation when you prove my accusation of cowardice correct by running away?" Cardin growled, and extended his mace, a huge metal club containing a fire Dust crystal, James smiled and raised Umbra's Arm. Cardin stood at six five, James, was five eight, Cardin was broad shouldered and muscular, James was skinny and, while clearly not weak, he wasn't very impressive looking, Cadrin held a massive mace in one hand, James held an umbrella, but James was the only one smiling, he held himself with a confidence that he never fully felt out of combat, taking a fencer's stance the umbrella wielder coughed once, which was all the encouragement Cardin needed to come barreling toward his opponent only for his mace to strike air as James stepped forward and to the left, flipping his umbrella so that he held it in the middle, the hooked handle sweeping low to catch Cardin's foot, sending the orange haired thug to the ground, the tip of Umbra's Arm opened and James pointed it between the larger boy's eyes, Cardin froze in the act of getting to his feet.

"Now then *cough* I believe it's time for you and your friends to leave, Cardin, I won't kill you, but you don't need more than one ear do you? So either you leave peacefully, or I pull the trigger." Cardin grumbled threateningly, but he gathered his cronies and walked away. Before he got very far he turned to Weiss.

"You know you could do a lot better than that wimp, babe, why don't you come with me and spend time with a real man?" Weiss sneered at the dumb thug.

"If he's a wimp, what does that make you, since he beat you in about three seconds?"

Cardin scowled. "He cheated."

Weiss laughed. "Why? Because he wouldn't stay still for you to hit him, like the trainers who were paid to throw their sparring matches to boost your ego? You are nothing more than a sore loser, and a childish thug." Cardin's face turned red with rage.

"You bit-GAH!" The insult was cut off when a wire slashed across his cheek, leaving a shallow cut along his cheekbone. James retracted the whip into Umbra's Arm, he was glowing slightly, navy blue light leaking from his entire body.

"Walk away Cardin, or I won't hold back again." James was really angry now. Dull, rust red light healed the cut on Cardin's cheek, and he wiped the blood off with his sleeve, then he walked away.

Weiss, Ruby, the blonde boy, and the cat eared girl, looked at James in surprize, the glow had vanished, and he'd gone into a coughing fit, when it ended Weiss punched him on the shoulder. "That was completely unnecessary, and could get you kicked out before initiation."

"Cardin won't report it, he'd never admit that he was beaten by someone he saw as inferior, and as for unnecessary, I know you can handle yourself, you wouldn't be here otherwise, but _nobody_ insults my friends and gets off free, especially not _him,_ and especially not you."

(Weiss' POV)

Weiss didn't know what to make of James Azure, at first, when she'd thought he'd attacked the mohawk boy for insulting him she'd figured him to be impulsive, childish, and prone to anger, then she'd learned that he'd had no intention of harming the other boy, and he'd even acknowledged that his actions had been too extreme, and Weiss had decided to try to get to know the well dressed, if a little sloppy, young man, and he'd proven to be calm, insightful, and, if the way he'd handled Winchester in their 'fight' was any indication, skilled, and then, as if determined to break her expectations again, he'd _attacked_ Cardin simply for insulting her, he'd very nearly lost control of himself, unconscious aura manifestation only happens when a person is experiencing extreme emotions, the fact that he'd gotten that angry just because she'd been insulted was flattering, if annoying, why did he think he needed to interfere, anyway? She could have handled the oaf without him, James hadn't needed to risk his career over an insult aimed at someone he'd only met an hour ago. _Does he like me? Is that why his reaction was so much more extreme than it should have been? No, that's ridiculous, right?_ Weiss sighed. "Even so, you shouldn't have done that, you idiot, if you get yourself kicked out over this I will be very angry with you, understand?"

James held his hands up in mock surrender. "I understand, Miss Schnee, no need to worry about me."

Weiss felt a faint heat high on her cheeks. "I-I'm not worried, I just don't want to be responsible for getting you kicked out."

James' face became serious. "If I get in trouble, it will have been my fault, the only thing you did was reject a bully's advances, absolutely no shame in that. I won't let you blame yourself for something that most likely won't happen, now, I do believe we're being rude."

They turned to the two people who had been the targets of Cardin and his group. The blonde boy introduced himself first. "I'm Jaune Arc, and this is...? Sorry, I just realized I don't know your name."

His companion twitched her cat ears in discomfort. "My name is Felicia Zircon."

"Weiss Schnee, the young girl in the red cloak is Ruby Rose, and the idiot boy too foolish to know that drawing blood like he did will just make things worse, is James Azure." Weiss indicated each of her companions in turn.

(James' POV)

"We should probably head to the arena, the opening speech is going to start soon." James said. The five future Hunters headed to their destination. When they reached the arena a girl called out.

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot!" The small scythe wielder turned to her newfound friends.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta go be with my sister Yang, see you all after the ceremony!" Then she dashed off to stand with a well endowed blonde girl who looked nothing at all like she should be Ruby's sister.

Felicia looked around the crowd until she spotted two other people. "Sorry guys, but I need to go talk to my friends, I got separated from them earlier, and they're probably worried about me."

"No need to explain, just go talk to your friends, it was a pleasure to meet you." James said.

The Faunus girl smiled. "It was great meeting all of you guys." Then she walked over to her friends, a pair of boys, one tall and broad shouldered with gold streaked white hair, the other was average sized with blue hair, the big guy had a huge sword strapped to his back, and the blue haired guy had two hatchets strapped to his belt.

"Great, now where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to!" Jaune complained, before quickly remembering Weiss. "Umm, no offence Weiss."

The white haired heiress sighed. "None taken." Weiss may have been nice, usually, but nobody would call her quirky.

"Well, if you're looking for a girl to talk to there seems to be a redhead dressed like an Amazon eyeing you pretty intently about ten feet behind us." James pointed out, all three turned to look, Jaune waved at the girl, who smiled, and waved back.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos, four time winner of the Mistral regional tournament and top graduate of Sanctum academy." Weiss informed the boys.

Jaune just looked confused. "What?"

Weiss sighed in exasperation at Jaune's cluelessness, even James was a bit taken aback, but he spoke up. "The Mistral Regional is a fighting tournament for junior combat school students, the most famous in the world, and Sanctum is Mistral's biggest and most prestigious junior combat school, that girl has serious skill to be able to have done all of that, still, we're all just first years here, besides, fame isn't all that great, it mostly gets you insincere 'friends' and people who just want money or favors, she'd probably really like it if someone actually just wanted to be her friend, you should go talk to her." Jaune walked over and struck up a conversation with the red haired celebrity.

"Did you seriously just set Jaune Arc, possibly the most inept Huntsman in training in the world, up with Pyrrha Nikos, who is quite possibly the best Huntress in our class?"

"Yup."

"I hope you realize this likely isn't going to end well."

"I respectfully disagree, Jaune may be a borderline incompetent now, but he's got the right attitude and mindset to be a Huntsman, besides, he's an Arc, he'll get better, and if he can become friends, or possibly more, with Pyrrha, he may be able to unlock his potential, and once that happens, he'll likely surprise us all."

"Why would his family have anything to do with it?"

"I'm almost as surprised that you've never heard the name Arc as I was when I heard Jaune had never heard of the Mistral regionals, the Arc family is full of powerful and influential Hunters, if Jaune has even a spark of his family's brilliance, he's going to be one hell of a Huntsman once he comes into his own."

Weiss sniffed. "Yes, well not all of us have wanted the life of a Hunter since childhood, so not everyone has performed extensive research into historical names."

"True, and I'm sorry if I'm coming off as judgemental, but you didn't strike me as the type didn't do _any_ research into the potentially powerful students coming in this year, and no matter which way you look at it, the latest scion of the Arc line would have come up in any search of that kind, even if only for his name."

"I _did_ do extensive research on this year's outstanding candidates, there wasn't even a mention of Jaune Arc anywhere."

Now _that_ puzzled James, before he got distracted by a thought. "Was I in on the list?"

"What list?"

"The list of candidates you researched."

"Yes, you were, you're a two time winner of the Atlas Regional tournament, and you fought off a group of Ursai attacking a frontier village you and your father were visiting during one of his business trips last year."

"You really did do your research."

"Of course."

Headmaster Ozpin began his speech at that moment. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, initiation begins, be ready, dismissed." Professor Goodwitch informed the crowd.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note: I readily admit, I'm ADHD, I'm currently working on five stories (including this one) at once, as always, please read, review, and most of all, enjoy, thank you, P.S. for those of you who care, yes I've made Weiss somewhat nicer than canon, and that will affect how she reacts to things, but I've tried not to change her too much)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Initiation**

**James Azure woke up the next morning to a ridiculously cheerful female voice.**

**"****Wake up, Lazy Butt!" James looked over at a pair who literally couldn't be any more different if they tried, the girl who had spoken was short, with jaw length orange hair and turquoise eyes, she wore a white shirt with a heart cut out of the chest area, and black on the sides and a short pink skirt, she was constantly chattering and zooming around, the boy, who had just woken up had waist length black hair bound into a ponytail, he had pink eyes and a matching streak in his hair, he apparently slept in his combat clothes, as he was wearing a green tailcoat and white martial arts pants. The green clad boy got up calmly, rolled up his sleeping bag and stood, James joined the duo as they were leaving for the showers, he was still in his sleepwear of a blue tank top undershirt and dark blue sweatpants.**

**"****Morning." James greeted the pair.**

**The black haired boy nodded politely to him, the girl however, as was apparently typical for her, grinned at him and returned his greeting enthusiastically. "Good morning, stranger! I'm Nora Valkyrie! And this is my best friend in the whole world, Lie Ren! But just call him Ren, that's how his name works, his first name actually goes after his last name! It's okay if you have trouble with it, it's pretty confusing sometimes. What'syournamewhere'reyoufromwhat'syourfavoritefood?" Nora's speech had started to speed up immediately after the introductions, until James could barely decipher her questions, it took a couple seconds of untangling her words, before he answered.**

**"****James Azure, I'm from Atlas, and my favorite food is either sausage pizza, or banana pancakes."**

**Both Ren and Nora stopped walking and looked at James at his mention of pancakes, though their expressions were completely different, Ren's clearly said without words ****_you poor soul_****, Nora however, was ecstatic.**

**"****Oh... My... GOD! You like pancakes too?!" James was suddenly regretting his answer, Nora immediately began to exclaim loudly about the benefits of eating pancakes at every meal.**

**Ren spoke for the first time. "You got her started, you get to deal with the consequences." With that the calm boy walked off to the boys' shower rooms, this, at least gave James a legitimate reason to head off Nora's train of thought.**

**"****Sorry, Nora, but I've got to go shower and change into my combat clothes, we can talk more at breakfast."**

**Nora didn't seem the least bit fazed, she accepted his excuse with a bright and cheery, "Okay!" James, not wanting to give the impression that he was running away from Nora, kept his pace at normal speeds, after all, she and her friend seemed like good people, she was just set on permanent hyperspeed, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.**

**Once James was showered and dressed, he walked to the cafeteria, on the way he saw Weiss and fell into step beside her.**

**"****Good morning Weiss."**

**"****Good morning."**

**The pair continued to the cafeteria in silence, once there they took trays and began to load up on food, well, James loaded up, Weiss took an apple and a bowl of bran cereal with lowfat milk. When they were finished they walked to the equipment room together, they found their lockers and retrieved their weapons. Ruby and her sister were having a small argument about whether or not she needed to meet new people, Jaune and Pyrrha were talking with smiles on their faces, and Ren and Nora had just walked out.**

**Professor Goodwitch's voice spoke from the loudspeakers.**

**"****Would all first years please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."**

**James grinned in anticipation.**

**"****Showtime."**

**_Five minutes later, Beacon Cliff._**

**James stood on a metal plate while Ozpin and Goodwitch explained initiation.**

**"****For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin informed the group.**

**Professor Goodwitch spoke up. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates... Today." James heard someone whimper.**

**Ozpin cut back in. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well... That being said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby's voice was unmistakable as she yelped in distress.**

**"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you ****_will_****die." Ozpin kept going, ignoring the interruption.**

**"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" None voiced any, though James heard Pyrrha mutter something reassuring to Jaune.**

**The first student to be launched was Felicia, then a sandy haired boy in greenish tan armor, the metal platforms springing upwards and shooting their passengers into the sky.**

**James smiled, leaned Umbra's Arm on his right shoulder, and waited to be shot into the air, he coughed twice as a click sounded below his feet and he was hurled skyward.**

**James enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past his face, he was at Beacon, the one place he'd dreamed of going to, and he was participating in an initiation whose first step had been to launch the participants two hundred feet into the air and expect them to land safely. As he began to fall James activated his Semblance, Personal Gravity, simply put, he could manipulate gravity in relation to himself, he could walk on walls and ceilings, and he could increase or decrease the pull of gravity on his body at will. James lowered the pull to a quarter of Remnant's typical gravity, and opened Umbra's Arm, this let him drift slowly downwards, the umbrella acting as a parachute for his effectively lightened body. Around James the other Initiates were employing their own landing strategies, Weiss summoned glowing white Gylphs that she jumped off of, Ruby accidently hit a bird in mid flight, then she fired her sniper rifle at the ground to slow herself down, before catching Crescent Rose's scythe form on a branch and swinging to the ground, her sister propelled herself forward with her shotgun gauntlets, and then bounced from tree to tree until she landed in a roll, Pyrrha smashed through several branches with her shield, before landing on one and, when she spotted Jaune, who was flailing helplessly through the air, she threw her spear with incredible accuracy, managing to pin him to a tree by his hood, the blue haired boy was the last he saw land before he entered the canopy, or rather he ****_hadn't_****seen it, the boy had simply vanished in midair. James landed on a branch, and closed Umbra's Arm, activating his Semblance again, James reset gravity so that "down" became the trunk of the tree as he stepped off the branch and landed on his feet. James walked down the trunk of the tree until he reached the ground and stepped off the trunk, returning to normal gravity once again.**

**After several minutes he became aware that he was being watched, his aura's early warning buzz along the back of his neck had him on guard. An Ursa Major burst from the foliage and tried to swipe him with it's right paw, James swept the tip of Umbra's Arm up to catch the strike, a burst of navy blue light, his aura, exploded from the umbrella tip and knocked the strike away, a low swipe from the left was similarly defeated when James struck the giant bear creature's paw away, then James extended Umbra's Arm's blade and slashed the monster across the torso, this caused the Ursa Major to stagger backward, James pressed his advantage and slashed the knee on the monster's back left leg, retracted the blade, and slammed the monster in the chest with his umbrella, which let loose another pulsing explosion of aura that sent the monster sprawling, James jumped onto the Ursa Major's chest, and shot it three times in the throat.**

**He was still being watched. "All right, you can come out now."**

**The blue haired boy literally appeared out of nowhere, his hatchets were still at his sides, undrawn, his brilliant green eyes were narrowed in a scowl.**

**"****So... Mind telling me why you watched me fight that Ursa without doing anything to help?"**

**"****You didn't need it, and I wanted to see if you were worth having as a partner, you passed, and I've gotta say, that's some pretty impressive aura control you've got."**

**"****Thanks, well, since our eyes have met we're stuck together, I might as well know your name, mine's James Azure."**

**"****Evan Sapphire, you helped Felicia yesterday, why?"**

**"****Because she needed help."**

**Evan's expression softened slightly. "Thank you, she hasn't had many people in her life who would do that, she doesn't stick up for herself and hates conflict, the only reason she's training to be a Huntress is because Ricard and I wanted to become Huntsmen, I was trying to find them before I came across you."**

**"****If Felicia got into Beacon I assume she can fight, and if she found a partner, maybe even your other friend, she should be fine and headed for the objective, your call, do we search for her in this forest, and probably get lost and not find anything but more Grimm, or do we head to the temple and see if she shows up?" **

**"****I guess, since we have no way to find her, or Ricard, I'll just have to trust them."**

**"****Alright, and just so you know, the next Grimm is yours."**

**"****Is this payback for not helping you against that Ursa?"**

**Suddenly James began to cough, and didn't stop for three full minutes,**

**"****What was that?" Evan asked when James stopped coughing.**

**"****An attack, a small one, I have a chronic cough, I can hold it back some with aura so it doesn't really affect my fighting very much, but I can't do anything if I get a bad attack, and I don't bother trying when I'm not fighting."**

**"****How the hell were you let into Beacon with bad lungs?"**

**"****A perfect score on three out of the five entrance exam subjects, and a recommendation from Ozpin."**

**"****Which ones did you ace?"**

**"****Tactics, combat capability, and aura control, I barely got a passing mark on physical health because of my lungs, and I got slightly above average on Dust handling."**

**Evan blinked. "Wasn't the combat capability test the one where you had to fight a second year student?"**

**"****Yeah, I won." Leaving his dumbstruck partner behind James took off northward.**

**Twenty minutes later they heard the sounds of combat, both boys ran towards the noise, weapons drawn.**

**Two students, a boy and girl, were surrounded by a large group of Grimm of several types, there were thirty Beowulves, a couple of Ursai, five Hoppers, white masked, black bodied, dog sized grasshoppers with fangs, three man sized Nevermores, and a pair of Kongs, white and red masked gorilla Grimm. The newcomers to the fight struck full force, James extended his whip and began shredding Beowulves, Evan teleported onto the back of a Nevermore and lifted his purple bladed hatchet, he brought it down on the avian's skull, upon which a bolt of lightning dropped from the clear sky and hit the Nevermore in the back of the head, blasting it out of the air, Evan jumped off and threw his red bladed hatchet and it tumbled in the air twice before hitting a Hopper mid jump, the resulting explosion of flame incinerated two other Hoppers, Evan teleported to his weapon and retrieved it, before spinning and slashing the other two Hoppers to bits in showers of fiery and electrical sparks, James changed his personal gravity to zero and jumped onto the back of a Nevermore, shooting it in the back of the head five times before jumping onto the last Nevermore, who tried to shake him off by rolling in midair, however it didn't work, because James had set his "down" as the Nevermore's back, and increased his gravity by five times normal, it was a struggle just to lift Umbra's Arm, but James had become too "heavy" to be blown off by the wind, and he managed to put four Dust rounds in the back of the Nevermore's head, reset his gravity to nearly zero, with "down" being Remnant, and floated down on his umbrella, when about eight feet from the ground he resumed normal gravity and dropped below a punch from a Kong, umbrella closed, James knocked aside a second punch with an aura pulse from the shaft of Umbra's Arm, the boy, who James recognised as Ricard, cut the arm off of the Kong with one sweep of his giant sword, the girl, Felicia, was holding a bow with a rotating bracer on her left hand that held twenty arrows, which would be ejected forward into her grasp, she would then notch the arrow and shoot it, a Beowulf tried to sneak up on her, but she took one of her arrows and stabbed it through the monster's eye and into the brain, they fought like this until all the monsters were dead, when Felicia ran out of arrows in her bracer she pressed a button on a long rectangular box attached to her back, it opened to reveal a quiver, and she kept firing.**

**When the fight was over James went into another coughing fit, though it ended quickly, Felicia pressed a button on her bow, the string retracted, and the staves collapsed against her forearm and the bow was slid into a pair of loops on her belt, then she began refilling her bracer with arrows from the quiver, Evan put away his weapons and turned to his friends, his scowl vanished for the first time since James had met him, it was replaced by concern.**

**"****Are you alright guys?"**

**Ricard nodded. "We're fine, who's your partner?"**

**Felicia answered. "That's James Azure, the guy who helped me and Jaune yesterday."**

**"****Oh." The gold and white haired boy looked at James for a moment, then seemed to accept him. The four teens walked north together.**

**Ten minutes later Felicia froze, her cat ears twitched and she raised a hand to signal a stop.**

**"****What do you hear?" Ricard asked.**

**Felicia's voice was quiet and scared. "Something big, ****_really really big!_****" ****Soon enough the others heard the rumble of giant footsteps.**

**"****Evan, try to teleport as high as you can, see if you can't spot this thing." James suggested, his partner nodded, then vanished, he reappeared one hundred feet straight up, in mid air, seconds later he disappeared and reappeared next to his partner.**

**"****Well, I've got good news and bad news."**

**"****Good news first."**

**"****I spotted the temple it's just fifty yards west of us."**

**"****And the bad news?" James prompted.**

**"****A thirty foot tall two legged lizard Grimm with big teeth and tiny arms is heading straight for us."**

**James' face paled a little, but none of the others recognized the description.**

**"****What is it James?"**

**"****A Tyrant, this is very bad, if a Tyrant has our scent it's just going to keep coming after us, they're big, strong, fast, tough, and some of them can breathe fire, the only thing we have going for us is that they aren't very smart, so we need to get our relics and get out of here as fast as possible, Evan, can you take people with you when you teleport?"**

**"****No, what about you? You can float."**

**"****I can manipulate my relationship with gravity, nothing else, I can't do anything for anyone else, no, we need to run, ****_now!_****" ****They took off at a dead run away from the monster, Evan teleported to the temple, and returned three seconds later with two black rook chess pieces, he tossed one to Felicia, and stuck the other in his pocket.**

**The sounds of giant footsteps were getting closer as they ran, it was clear that they weren't going to be able to outrun the monster.**

**"****Evan, did you see any place that would be good for fighting this thing?" James called to his partner.**

**"****There was a cliff with a gorge below it, we might be able to lure this thing over the edge."**

**"****Better than nothing! Lead the way!"**

**Evan took the lead and brought them to some ruins under a cliff, with a gorge between the ruins and the cliff, some of the ruins were built out of the gorge, and standing at the edge of the gorge, looking like they'd just fought a battle, were eight teenagers, including Ruby, her sister, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, and a black haired girl James didn't recognize.**

**"****Tyrant incoming! We could use some help guys!" James yelled.**

**The Tyrant burst out of the trees, knocking three over and ****_roared_****, the sound caused the last of the ruins still standing in the gorge to shake, and Felicia and the black haired girl to double over in pain, clutching their head. All eight drew weapons and charged, those with ranged weapons opened fire, even Weiss shot a few shards of ice at the giant beast, James opened fire with Umbra's Arm, Ricard's sword shifted into a machine gun and he let loose a full barrage, and Felicia fired her bow repeatedly, nothing did more than annoy the monster, who apparently, wasn't one of ones that could breath fire, as it's response to the barrage was to roar and charge. The twelve fighters scattered into pairs to get out of the way of the Tyrant's charge, the giant lizard Grimm brought itself up short at the cliff, and that gave James an idea, apparently great minds think alike, because he Ruby and Jaune all spoke at the same time.**

**"****We need to push that thing off the cliff!" They grinned to each other and each directed their impromptu teams.**

**"****Felicia, aim for it's eyes, Ricard, Evan and I are going to attack its feet." Ricard shifted his weapon back to sword mode as the three boys charged.**

**"****Make sure to keep moving, don't stop or it will kill you." A loud ****_BANG_****sounded, and Nora flew past standing on the head of a large silver war hammer, which she slammed into the Tyrant's chest, before triggering an explosion the sent her sailing back, away from the massive jaws that snapped shut where she had been a second before, the hyper ginger was giggling like she was having the time of her life. Ren quickly joined her, his dual, bladed, automatics buzzing like chainsaws with the speed of their shots, Pyrrha and Jaune ran past them as Ruby's sister was slingshotted off of the black haired girl's weapon, a kusarigama-like object that incorporated a handgun and instead of a chain it sported a black elastic ribbon, the blond brawler flew straight at the monster's head and punched it on the nose with her gold shotgun gauntlet, then she propelled herself away with blasts from both of her gauntlets, Weiss sped forward on a propulsion Glyph, she, Pyrrha, Jaune, James, Ricard, and Evan all reached the monster at the same time, they all joined Nora and Yang in attacking the Tyrant at melee range, moving around, Ruby, Felicia, Blake and Ren stayed at a distance trying to shoot out the monster's eyes, the Tyrant kept trying to bite or kick the eight teenagers trying to attack it's feet and ankles, it got it's first hit on Ruby's sister, kicking her through the air, the black haired girl called out to her partner.**

**"****Yang!"**

**The blond brawler, Yang, got unsteadily to her feet, the kick had broken through her aura and left a bloody gash in her side, not too serious looking, but it would definitely be a problem if untreated, Yang's eyes shifted color from lilac to scarlet, flames exploded around her, and her hair seemed to burn with nearly white flames.**

**James decided to take a gamble, if this failed they would probably die horribly, ****_well, then I'd better not fail_****, he thought grimly.**

**"****Weiss, I'm going to need the biggest windstorm you've got on my signal, Pyrrha, Nora, Evan, keep the head busy, Ruby, Felicia, Ren, just keep shooting, and you, bow girl, be ready to catch your partner, Jaune, you and I have to keep it from kicking anyone, and Ricard, how's your throwing arm?"**

**Once Ricard was in place, James yelled.**

**"****Weiss, NOW!" The Dust chamber on Myrtenaster spun and green light surrounded the rapier as Weiss slashed the air, sending a massive windstorm at the monster's face, blinding it, Evan teleported onto the Tyrant's head and began attacking it's eyes, Pyrrha's spear shifted into a rifle, and she put shot after shot into it's mouth, Nora launched herself at the monster's jaw swinging her grenade launcher hammer, Jaune put his shield between Pyrrha and a clawed foot, the impact broke his arm and threw him thirty feet, his shield flew off the broken arm, but he was still alive when he hit the ground, so he should be ok eventually, James extended his whip and began a determined assault on both legs at once, navy blue light arcing off of the razor wire as he swung.**

**"****Ricard, throw!" The large boy had picked up Yang and at James' signal he threw her with all his aura enhanced might, the flaming boxer yelled as she hurtled through the air at the Tyrant, her partner dashed forward, ready to throw her weapon to catch the human missile, Nora, and Evan got out of the way as fast as possible as Yang's gauntleted fist hit the Tyrant in the face with enough force to reduce a tank to rubble, both monster and Huntress plunged over the edge of the cliff, but Yang was able to catch the pistol kama on the black ribbon which her bow wearing, golden eyed, partner threw to her.**

**Once Yang was safely standing next to her partner, Blake Belladonna, they walked over to Jaune, who, to everyone's surprise, except, perhaps, James, Jaune was sitting up, completely unscathed, his broken arm was completely healed and white light was softly emanating from the blond knight, Pyrrha spoke first.**

**"****But, how...? You have a huge aura Jaune, but you shouldn't have healed a broken arm in a matter of minutes, it's nearly impossible!"**

**Jaune looked embarrassed. "I don't know how I did it, my arm broke, and it hurt like crazy, and all I could think about was how to make it go away, then I started glowing white, a warm feeling started in my arm, and then it turned burning hot, and I heard a cracking sound, then the pain became unbearable for a second, then it was just... gone, I feel fine guys, but I don't know what happened."**

**"****You instinctively did something that takes most aura masters years to learn, you focused all of your aura's healing in one spot, and with your aura apparently being extremely good at healing, and being bigger than any other aura I've felt in someone our age, you were able to heal your arm in a few seconds, something that would have taken about two days normally, maybe less considering your aura's capacity for healing, it's pretty impressive, though you'll probably never be able to do it again until you've actually learned how, in time you might even be able to heal others." James explained.**

**"****Maybe that's why I suddenly feel dizzy."**

**James laughed. "That's just aura depletion, instinctually using an advanced ability, while certainly not unheard of is uncommon, and it always leaves the user a bit disoriented and exhausted afterwards."**

**_Two hours later, the arena._**

**"****Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CaRDinaL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" James growled at the idea of Cardin leading a team, and he resolved to keep an eye on them, especially Cardin and Russel, the boy with the green mohawk.**

**"****Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JuNiPeR, led by... Jaune Arc!" Nora glomps Ren in joy, but Jaune looks flabbergasted.**

**"****M-me? Leader?"**

**"****Congratulations young man."**

**Pyrrha, grinning widely, punched her partner on the arm a little too hard, knocking him off his feet to howls of laughter from the crowd.**

**"****James Azure, Felicia Zircon, Ricard Amarillo, Evan Sapphire, the four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team AZuRE, led by... James Azure."**

**"****And finally, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby), led by... Ruby Rose."**

**Ruby was just as dumbfounded as Jaune had been, Yang, however, threw her arms around her little sister and yelled.**

**"****I'm so proud of you!"**

**James met Weiss' eyes and was surprised to see acceptance in them, they shared a smile from across the room, they had made it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: Here it is! Chapter two, please Read, Review, and Enjoy, thank you)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The first day

James woke at seven thirty, and woke the rest of his team, they each woke with varying degrees of energy, Felicia stretched like a cat and yawned loudly, her cat ears flattened to the top of her head, Evan glared at James, grumbling under his breath, as he got out of bed and pull a small coffee maker out of his trunk, and set it up on the short bookcase under the dorm's single window. While Evan was busy with his coffee maker, Ricard swung out of bed, stretched, and said. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

Evan and Felicia glared at him, they weren't morning people, James filed that information away, he would need to teach them to be alert and aware quickly out in the field, the lives of the entire team could depend on it. James coughed three times, before addressing his team. "Alright team, let's get changed and go over the schedules, our uniforms are in the bundles in the closet, our room has a shower in the adjoining bathroom, we need to work out the shower arrangements *cough*, since we each want hot water in the morning, we'll rotate the shower schedule *cough* daily so that the person who was first the day before will be last the next day, the second will be first and so on." The rest of Team AZRE had no problems with that arrangement.

After several rounds of rock-paper-scissors the shower schedule ended up as: Felicia, Ricard, James, Evan. Once they were all showered and dressed in their uniforms, Felicia in a white shirt, tan vest, brown jacket, and red plaid skirt, and the boys in a gold lined black suit, black pants, a blue vest, white dress shirt, and a red tie, James pulled up the team schedule on the Scroll provided with his uniform.

"At nine, the whole team has Grimm Studies with Professor Port, at ten thirty we split up, Felicia and I go to Dust Basics, with Professor Goodwitch, Evan goes to Stealth Basics with Professor Hari, and Ricard goes to hand to hand combat, with Professor Starr, at twelve, we have lunch together, one thirty, we've all got History of Remnant with Dr. Oobleck, at three we've got Combat Theory with Professor Goodwitch, then we split up again at four thirty, I go to Leadership class, Felicia, you've got your elective, Field Medicine with Dr. Walker, and Evan and Ricard get Aura control with Professor Azure, and yes, she is my sister, please don't mention that you're on my team unless she asks, which she probably will, in front of the entire class, I love her, but I'll give you fair warning, she's nuts, and loves raccoons, never mention them in her presence if you want to escape with your sanity mostly intact. Finally, at six, we all have Biology with Professor Peach." At eight forty five, Team AZRE left their dorm and headed for their first class.

"Monsters! Deeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names! But I merely refer to them as prey! HAHA!" Professor Port, an elderly, overweight man in a maroon suit began his lecture in a loud, bombastic voice, then he paused, as if expecting his students to laugh at his poor attempt at a joke, when the only response he got was James coughing into his sleeve, the portly professor cleared his throat awkwardly and continued.

"Uhhh... And you shall too, upon graduation from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in.. Huntsmen! Huntresses!" At this he winks at Yang, who sat in the front row with the rest of her team, James saw the blonde shudder and groan uncomfortably. Unconcerned, Professor Peter Port barreled onwards with his speech. "...Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves! From what you ask?" Though nobody _had_ asked. "The very _world_!" A lanky boy in the back got caught up in the excitement and leapt to his feet with a shout. "Ayyy-YEP!"

Everyone turned to stare at the boy, who seemed to realize that nobody else shared his enthusiasm, Evan shook his head in annoyance as the boy sat back down with a sheepish smile on his face.

Port coughed again, and continued. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story: of a young, handsome man: Me! When I was a boy..." After that James toned out Port's voice, Weiss was studiously ignoring the antics of her leader, who was messing around rather than studying or paying the teacher the slightest bit of attention, other than to toss an occasional annoyed glare in the younger girl's direction, and James sat watching the white haired heiress grow more annoyed with her partner, who was currently balancing an apple and a book on a pencil.

Unaware of the trouble brewing in the front row of his classroom, Professor Port brought his "stirring tale" to it's conclusion. "In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, celebrated as a hero! The moral of the story: A true Huntsman must be honourable! A true Huntsman must be Dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise! Now, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of those traits?"

James' hand beat Weiss' into the air by two seconds, though his infirmity took that exact moment to rear it's head, as the young heir of Azure Transportation began to cough, loud and hard. James tried to stand up, but his cough was so bad that his vision went blurry and he stumbled and landed on the floor, James began focusing aura into his lungs, but it did very little to help, James kept coughing until a few drops of blood fell from his mouth and spattered on the floor, then he staggered to his feet, navy blue light spilled from his body, and the color returned to his face as he straightened, the entire class was staring at him, Weiss and Team AZRE in particular looked worried.

"Excuse me Professor, I'm fine now, and I'd like to continue with the lesson." James wiped a fleck of blood from his lips.

Port looked concerned, his huge mustache quivered, and his perpetually squinted eyes crinkled in worry. "My boy, are you sure you do not need to visit the infirmary?"

James shook his head. "No Professor, I've lived with this my whole life, there's nothing the infirmary could do to help, I'd like to continue with the lesson, if you'll let me, Sir."

Port was still looking worried, but he had evidently seen the determination on his student's face, so he dragged a covered box with something inside that grunted and squealed in clear fury.

"If you're sure my boy, go retrieve your weapon, you will be facing a Grimm in single combat."

James smirked, his previous weakness seemed like it was far off. "That won't be necessary, Professor, judging from the sounds and the size of that box, you've got a juvenile Boarbatusk in there, I won't need more than this." James picked up his pencil, and held it up.

Professor Port blinked in surprise, and whispers began all around the room, James saw Weiss roll her eyes at his dramatics, though the left corner of her mouth twitched upward as her ice blue gaze settled on him. Rolling the stiffness from his shoulders, James Azure walked to the front of the classroom to fight a monster with a yellow number two in his grasp. As he passed Team RWBY's seats, Ruby and Weiss gave him concerned looks, he flashed them a confident smile that they didn't seem to buy, Weiss glared at him and mouthed "_If you get yourself hurt I will rip your lungs out and beat you to death with them."_ James laughed and grinned at the white haired heiress, whose ears and cheeks immediately flooded with pink. Activating his Semblance, James jumped upwards and landed on his feet on the ceiling, and stayed there, much to the amazement of most of his classmates. Professor Port looked up at his student and spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my boy?"

A flare of anger rippled through James, but he kept himself under control. "Yes Sir, I am completely sure, this fight won't last five minutes."

"If you're sure... Let the match begin!" Professor Port threw the covering off of the cage, then he lifted his weapon, a blunderbuss with two ax heads sprouting from the stock, and slashed the lock off of the cage, just as James had predicted, the monster was a Boarbatusk, a jet black boar with a white and red bone mask, four glowing orange eyes, four tusks, and a multitude of bony plates on it's back, James poured a large amount of aura into his writing utensil, then he threw the blue glowing sliver of wood and graphite into the floor in the path of the raging boar demon, unable to stop, the Boarbatusk ran over the pencil and was immediately blasted off it's hooves by an explosion of the aura that James had stored in the pencil, unfortunately, the writing tool hadn't been built to handle a second job as an aura powered concussive mine, and the blast reduced it to splinters. The boarbatusk was knocked onto it's back, revealing it's vulnerable underbelly.

"Those in the front two rows should take cover, this is going to be messy." James warned, then he released his Semblance, and gathered aura in him right hand, until it was shining like a small, navy blue star, he dropped like a stone and punched downwards just in time for his fist to connect with the Boarbatusk's underbelly. _BANG!_ The aura gathered in James' fist detonated, stopping him in midair, and sending monster guts in every direction. The now gore-covered Huntsman in training turned his fall into a roll, and landed on his belly, having taken the roll unsteadily.

_It hurt_, that was the first thought that ran through James' mind, his entire body ached, but especially his right arm, which had taken some serious stress from the explosion it had generated. Groaning, James rolled onto his back, and sat up, the mangled Grimm, and it's scattered viscera were already dissolving into black smoke, like the remains of all Grimm did sometime after death, nausea threatened as James breathed in the disgusting Grim smoke, but the young heir swallowed the bile, and forced himself to his feet, his aches protesting the entire way.

Professor Port looked at him in shock for a second before shaking his head and speaking. "Very impressive Mr. Azure, though I do wish you could have found a way to kill the beast without covering my classroom with it's guts, next time, please resist the temptation to show off, and just use your weapon. That's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>(Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was experiencing some writer's block, but here at last, is the third chapter of Under an AZuRE Sky, please read, review, and enjoy, thank you for your patience.)<p> 


End file.
